


角落里的一生

by zyuxin (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Novel, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zyuxin
Summary: 关于一个恋童癖的故事。不适可退出。Andy Combrey是一个恋童癖，但他看起来和别人是一样的。他把这个秘密隐藏了一生。PS.这是我第一次尝试写一些什么，请原谅我的水平。如果有什么批评建议的话欢迎评论。
Kudos: 4





	角落里的一生

Andy从小母亲早亡，父亲再娶，继母是一个笑起来让人不舒服的女人，喜欢在他父亲不在时和他玩挠痒痒的游戏。六岁时他父亲去世，他和继母单独生活。没有了父亲的庇护，继母常常会脱光他和她自己的衣服，强行搂着他睡觉或是和他一起洗澡。十岁时他遭到了继母的强奸，给他留下了深重的心理创伤。他因此大病一场。继母不愿支付昂贵的医疗费，将他遗弃到孤儿院。那里的孩子和工作人员对他过往经历有所了解，他在孤儿院也是被孤立和戒备的对象。后来他通过自己的努力申请到了一所知名大学去学习。在这个新的环境，他以为自己可以摆脱过去。但不幸的是，他没有。在大家纷纷找女朋友，约炮的年纪，他却发现童年的遭遇让他厌恶成年女人的身体。因此他总是和身边的女性保持距离。二十五岁那年，他成功被这所大学聘用。Adams Lynch和David Young,他最好也是仅有的两个朋友带他到酒吧庆祝，他第一次喝醉了。在租住的公寓楼下，他遇见了一个雏妓，只有十三岁。这是一个站街的暗娼，在醉的头重脚轻的他经过时抱住了他的胳膊，用未发育的胸部蹭他的小腹。他竟然勃起了，这是多年来的头一次。他的大脑在一连串的刺激下彻底让位给本能，任由这个小女孩跟着他进了公寓。这个晚上，他睡了这个雏妓。第二天清晨，当他看到赤裸的自己和小女孩时，他才意识到昨天晚上做了什么。痛苦，后悔和恐惧包围了他。他问了小女孩的年龄，请求她不要告诉别人她见过他，并且将身上所有的现金都给了这个女孩子。这之后，他发现自己无法正常的爱上一个女人。为了排解欲望，他常常在网络上看一些付费的未成年少女的色情直播或是偷偷购买幼女裸照，他的衣柜里还锁了一个真人大小的硅胶娃娃Kelly，是定制的十岁金发女孩的款式。表面上他和其他人没有区别，他甚至也结了婚 ，和Anna Heard，一个平庸的女人。他和妻子没有什么共同语言，也很少进行性生活，吵架和冷战贯穿了整个婚姻。婚后Kelly便被锁到了地下室，只有他一个人能进去。他本以为会这样正常的过一生。可是四十五岁的时候，他的几个学生本想从他的私人电脑里窃取考试题目，但却无意间发现了里面的幼女裸照。他的妻子早已不满于他的性冷淡，已出轨多年。Anna得知后便趁机起诉离婚，并控告他家暴。学校为了压住这一丑闻没有公开惩罚学生，虽然只有小范围的人知道但还是给他带来了心理压力。他更加孤僻，总是在无意识的保持和他人距离。两年后，案情得到反转，原来是他的妻子家暴了他，并且不知从哪了解到他曾经睡了一个雏妓，借此向他勒索巨额补偿。但是得到真相的人们并没有真正完全相信他。他之后一直单身。六十五岁时，社区内一个女孩的失踪再次将Andy牵进公众视野。他的独居，对小孩子的友好亲近在平时给他带来了关心和好感而这时却招来了怀疑。当年的恋童癖被发现时间更令他承受了无数非议和责难。最终有一天人们发现他服用安眠药自杀了，他一丝不挂的躺在床上，怀里抱着破旧不堪的Kelly。  
而在第二天，失踪小女孩的尸体在一条河里找到了，已经高度腐烂，并且没有任何衣物，经鉴定有性侵的痕迹。人们都认为是Andy所为。恋童癖，晚年独身，亲近孩子，残忍做案，再畏罪自杀，一切似乎都能解释的通。他和他的Kelly被草草的下葬了，连最悲悯的修女都不愿为他祈祷。这件事似乎就这样了结了。相关的档案资料被扔进了落满灰尘的角落。十年后，#metoo运动的发起让这件案件重回公众视野。人们从中找到了重重疑点，它因此被重新立案。克服种种阻挠，真凶被抓到了，是女孩的继父。但没有人此时想起Andy，没有想起是他们造成了一位善良的老人的死亡

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于有一天我突然听到楼下五岁小女孩的声音，突然想到如果有一个恋童癖男性，他渴慕小女孩但又不愿违反法律或者给他人带来伤害，隐藏一生会怎么样。先发一个大纲，有空再写。


End file.
